Let's Dance On
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: There's a dance contest in town, and the Monkees are entered. Peter's nephew is also having trouble asking the girl he's crushing on to be his date. WARNING: OC in this probably has more focus than the Monkees themselves. If you don't like that, then don't read this story, kthnxbye.
1. The Flyer

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is something fans of the Monkees are just going to have to suck up because appearing in this fanfic is Jerry "Geator with the Heater" Blavat, who appeared in the episode "Some Like It Lukewarm," and I realize that he is not liked in the fandom because of that one scene. However, I happen to like him (I have met the guy and he is one of the nicest guys I have ever meet in my life. Yes, he played a bit of a slimy character, I admit it, but in real life, he is just SO nice). So those of you who don't like him, just deal with it. Valerie Cartwright is from the episode "One Man Shy." Davy, Micky, and Mike's dates (who are all only one shots for this story), Aimee Armbruster, and all the other characters belong to me, though Franky, Calvin, and Mark are gray areas, considering my Impossibles fanfic. One more note, if you aren't familiar with the songs mentioned in this story, go to Google. And as far as OC's go, if you don't like the fact that this story features more of my OC's than the Monkees, I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to suck it up and move on._

* * *

The entire student body of James Monroe Junior High School was gathered around the bulletin board. Two boys named Franky McAlister and Calvin Collins were in the back of the crowd, trying to see what all the commotion was about. Franky started jumping to get a better view of the board.

"Any luck?" Calvin asked.

"I can't see a thing," Franky replied. He tapped the shoulder of the kid standing in front of him. "Hey, Mark, what's going on?"

"Of all people who should know," the boy, Mark Mills, said, rolling his eyes. "Franky McAlister, I can't be _lieve_ you don't know about this."

"Don't know about what?" Franky asked.

"It's only the biggest buzz around town," a girl named Sydney Wilcox said. "It figures. He's the one who _should_ know all about it, and he doesn't."

"Know about _what_?!" Franky shouted, getting rather impatient.

"The dance at the community center," Sydney said.

"Why would I know about that?" Franky asked, confused.

"Well, the Geator with the Heater is hosting a dance contest there," Mark replied.

"The _who_?!" Franky shouted, giving Mark a weird look.

"The Geator," Sydney said. "Oh come on, don't you listen to the radio? He's a disc jockey!"

"I only listen to K.C. Casey," Franky said, shrugging. "So why would I know about this?"

"We all saw your uncle and the other Monkees on the KXIW Rock-A-Thon contest," Mark said. "They know him, so we figured, since your uncle is one of the Monkees, you'd know all about it."

"Believe me, guys, this is the first I've heard about this," Franky said. "But I probably would have found out sooner or later."

The bell rang just then, and the entire student body went to their classes. Once school was over, Franky grabbed the flyer from the bulletin board, and dashed back to the Pad with it.

"Hey, what do you guys know about a dance contest?" he asked.

"Well, hello to you, too," Micky said.

"Oh, it's just some thing the community centah people came up with," Davy said. "They got someone we know to MC the thing, actually."

"Yeah, the Geator," Franky said.

"Oh, you've 'eard of 'im, then," Davy said.

"Not really, some of the kids at school mentioned it," Franky shrugged. "Mark Mills said he saw you guys on some TV band contest that he hosted. How come you guys never told me about that?"

"Because, it's a _very_ embarrassing story," Davy said.

"It was a contest for mixed groups only, so we had to talk Davy into dressin' up like a chick," Mike explained. "He was so convincin' the Geator fell in love with 'im."

"Eithah that, or 'e's extremely near-sighted," Davy said. "Anyway, 'e tried to ask me out, and 'e said, and I quote, 'if you play your cards right, you might win the contest'."

"Isn't that unethical?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes love makes you do stupid things, shotgun," Mike said. "Isn't that right, Davy?"

"Oh, come off it," Davy said, glaring at his Texan bandmate. He knew Mike was referring to all the times Davy had fallen in love with a girl and got him, and the other Monkees into trouble.

"Anyway, I entered the dance contest," Micky said. "Marsha and I are gonna wipe the floor with the rest of the competition!"

"Not a chance," Peter said. "Valerie and I are going to win this!"

"You must be joking!" Davy shouted. "Ruth and I ah going to dance circles around all of you!"

"You guys are entered?" Franky asked. "If this is a contest for grown ups, then why did they post flyers at _my_ school?"

"It's not just for grown ups," Mike said. "It's for anyone thirteen and over. And I don't have high hopes for me in this contest, anyway, not with my two left feet!"

"You guys are the craziest," Franky said.

"Come off it," Davy said, giving the thirteen-year-old a gentle swat in the shoulder. "So, when ah you going to ask Aimee?"

Aimee Armbruster was a girl at school that Franky had a crush on, and it was a huge crush.

"I don't know," Franky said, shrugging. "She doesn't seem like the type who'll want to enter a dance contest."

"Well, here's your chance to find out," Micky said, looking out the window. Then he began singing. "Here she comes, walking down the street . . . ."

Franky nearly choked, and dashed to the window. There was Aimee Armbruster all right, with her friends, Laurie Clifford, Shawn Smith, and Therese Barnes. They were talking about the upcoming dance. Micky grabbed Franky by the hand, and practically yanked him out the front door.

"I want Jason to enter the dance contest, but I haven't figured out how to convince him," Therese said, referring to her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Jason Cabot.

"Maybe because he knows Calvin and I are gonna win it!" Laurie shouted.

"Get real, Laurie," Shawn said. "Mark and I are gonna mop the floor with you!"

"Come on, Shawn," Aimee said. "That's not very nice."

"Hi, Aimee," Micky said, in a singsong voice. Franky nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Dolenz," Aimee said. "Hi, Franky. I almost forgot, we were going by your house."

"So, talking about the dance contest?" Micky asked. "You girls got dates yet?"

"All of us except Aimee," Laurie said. Then she checked her watch. "Oh look at the time! It's my turn to baby-sit my brothers and sisters today!"

"I've got to go, too," Shawn said. "Come on, Therese. You wanted my help studying for that math test."

"Right," Therese said, and she and Shawn practically ran off.

"Yep, and I've got to get back inside to rehearse with the guys," Micky said. "Have fun, Franky!"

Once Micky dashed into the Pad, and slammed the door. The only two standing on the curb were Franky and Aimee.

"Do you get the feeling they're trying to set us up?" Franky asked. Aimee giggled.

"Exactly," she said. "So you've heard about the dance, huh?"

"Yeah. And the dance contest."

"So . . . . . were you thinking about asking anyone to the dance in particular?"

"Well, I was sort of, kind of thinking about entering the dance contest . . . . . . I mean, I'm not that great a dancer . . . ."

"Well, neither am I . . . . so . . . . . ."

Franky was about to flat out ask Aimee to go with him to the dance, when he suddenly choked. He began stammering, and then quickly turned around, and ran for the door.

"I'll see you later, Aimee, I just remembered I have homework to do!" he shouted, and dashed inside, leaving Aimee standing on the sidewalk, looking a little bewildered.

"So, how did it go?" Micky asked.

"Did our little Romeo sweep 'is little Juliet off 'er little feet?" Davy asked.

"No, your little Romeo choked and took a little nosedive off the little balcony," Franky said.

"Well, you've got all week," Davy said. "There's still time."

Franky nodded, but he wasn't so sure about that.


	2. Signing Up

The next day, the Monkees were at the community center, to sign up for the contest. Mike was in the corner with the girl he was dating at the time, Judy Henderson. She was trying to teach him to dance. The MC of the contest, Jerry Blavat ("the Geator with the Heater") was watching them.

"Well, what do you think of them?" Davy asked.

"Your friend swings like a rusty gate," Jerry said.

"Oh yeah?" Mike asked. "Well, let's see you do better."

"Sure," Jerry said, shrugging. "Give me a dance, and I'll do it."

"Mashed Potato," Mike said.

Jerry loosened up, and began doing the Mashed Potato.

"Pretty good, pretty good," Micky said. "Now how about the Fly?"

Jerry shrugged, and went into his rendition of the Fly.

"Not bad," Peter said. "But what about the Watusi?"

So Jerry did the Watusi next. Then the Monkees wanted him to do the Swim, the Jerk, the Locomotion, the Pony, and the Twist.

"Convinced now, fellas?" Jerry asked, as he was twisting.

"Where did you learn to dance like that, anyway?" Micky asked.

"Didn't you know I got my start on _Bandstand_?" Jerry asked. "In the pre-Dick Clark days."

"I got one more for you, Geatah," Davy said. "Let's see you do the Freddy!"

"No way!" Jerry shouted. "The Freddy is the dumbest dance in the world!"

"I can't believe we're gettin' away with this," Mike said. "I figured the four of us wouldn't be allowed to dance in this contest, considering we know you."

"I told the committee that it was the judge's decision who wins and not mine," Jerry said. "I'm just the MC. I'm not judging. They told me that as long as I didn't play favorites, my friends could enter the contest. And I'm not gonna play favorites."

"Not again, anyway," Davy muttered, as he signed his name, and his girlfriend dujor, Ruth Dodson, on the list. Jerry happened to hear him, and threw him a dirty look, but said nothing.

"Well, sign me and Mike up," Judy said.

"Judy, baby, wait a minute!" Mike shouted. "You know I've got too left feet!"

"That's what practice is for, Mike," Judy said, as she wrote hers and Mike's names on the sign up sheet.

"That's true, Mike," Peter said, taking the clipboard so he could sign him and his girlfriend, Valerie Cartwright, up. "After all, practice makes perfect."

Micky took the clipboard next, and signed himself, and his current girlfriend, Marsha Whittaker, for the contest.

"Although I don't think it'll matter," he said. "Marsha and I are gonna . . . ."

"Don't be so cocky, Micky," Jerry said. "You never know what's going to happen at these contests."

After school, several kids were going down to the community center to sign up. Franky was there, but he wasn't sure he was going to sign up.

"I hear your dad entered, Mark," Calvin said.

"I hope he doesn't end up throwing his back out," Mark said. "He does it every time he tries to do the limbo. Matter of fact, I think the Geator had a dance contest like this last year when it happened."

"I actually remember that one," Jerry said. Then he turned to Franky. "Well, how about you, my young friend? Want to sign up?"

"Sure, but I haven't found a date yet," Franky replied.

"He's trying to ask a girl he likes," Micky explained.

"Yeah, but somehow, 'e can't bring himself to do it," Davy said.

"Oh, is this the nephew you guys were telling me about?" Jerry asked. "Who's nephew is he, again?"

"Mine," Peter said. "Franky, meet Jerry Blavat. The Geator with the Heater."

"Yeah, if he couldn't bring himself to ask out a girl, I figured he wasn't Jones's nephew," Jerry said. "Nice to meet you Franky, and no offense, Davy."

"None taken," Davy said. Then he muttered under his breath, "Jerry Blabbermouth."

"You haven't asked Aimee yet?!" Mark shouted. "What's taking you so long?!"

"You've known Aimee longer than Franky has, Mark," Micky said. "Would she go for a guy like Franky here?"

"Well . . . . ." Mark said, thinking it over. "I'm not really sure what her tastes in music are, to tell you the truth. I know she's smart and studious, though."

"Those types are never into rock and roll," Franky said.

And with that, the Monkees went to the Pad. While Franky sat at the kitchen table doing his homework, Davy walked over to him, with Monroe's student directory.

"I think I 'ave an idea," he said. "Why don't we use your school's directory, and call up all the girls you know?"

"I don't know," Franky said. "I'm still trying to work up the nerve to ask Aimee. But I don't think she'll go with me."

"Why not? She likes you. And I've seen you two go to the movies and out for burgers and things like that."

"Yeah, but is she the type to enter a rock and roll contest?"

"Well . . . . Aimee doesn't strike me as the type to be into rock and roll, but it wouldn't 'urt to ask 'er."

The next day, the Monkees were at the community center, going through Jerry's records, to find songs to build a routine to. Franky was with them, watching. Peter pulled out a song called "Gravy," by Dee Dee Sharp, which was a follow up to her song, "Mashed Potato Time."

"I noticed Dee Dee Sharp had a thing for mashed potatoes," he said.

"Hey, that song's perfect for you, Franky," Micky said. "Think you could work up a routine?"

"If I find a partner," Franky said. "Mind of I borrow the record, Mr. Blavat?"

"Sure, go ahead," Jerry replied.

Franky nodded. He had a song, but no partner. And, he'd have to talk a girl into doing the song, as well. The next day, Mike and Judy were working on their routine at the Pad to complete silence. Mike didn't happen to own a copy of the song he wanted to dance to. Peter and Micky were watching them.

"I'm so surprised you entered this thing," Micky said.

"What makes you say that?" Mike asked. He made a turn, lost his balance, and fell flat on his seat. "Whoa!"

"That's what makes us say that," Peter said.

"Yeah, Mike," Judy said, pulling her date to his feet. "You're not terribly coordinated."

"Well," Mike said, shrugging. He and Judy went back to their routine. They were going to need all the practice they could get.


	3. Advice

As the other Monkees were working on their routines for the contest, Franky and Davy were walking down the street, talking about Davy's favorite subject: girls.

"How did you decide to ask Ruth to this dance, Davy?" Franky asked.

"I don't know," Davy said, shrugging. "Asking girls out comes naturally to me."

"That's because you're so good looking. Maybe if I were better looking, I'd be able to ask Aimee to the dance."

"What do you mean if you were bettah looking?! _I_ 'appen to think you're _very_ attractive!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go to the dance with _you,_ Davy!"

"Yeah, I know, you'd rathah go with Aimee."

"Yeah, but I really don't think she'd go with me. And I seriously doubt she'll want to enter the contest."

"Don't worry so much about Aimee! I'm sure she'd be willing to entah the dance contest!"

"What are you two talkin' about?" Mike asked, as Davy and Franky walked into the Pad.

"The dance contest," Davy said. "Franky's still working up the nerve to ask Aimee."

"You'd be better off with someone else," Judy said. "I know the Armbrusters, and Aimee isn't too much into rock music."

"I was afraid of that," Franky said.

"Well, she might change her mind if you wow her with your dance routine," Mike said.

"That's another problem," Franky said. "I've got a song, but I don't have a routine."

"Maybe I can help you out with that," Davy said.

Davy took the record, and put it on the player.

"Just follow my lead," he said, and he started to do some of the Mashed Potato.

"Hey, that isn't bad," Judy said.

However, Franky tried to follow Davy's lead, but he just couldn't get the hang of Davy's style. He sighed, and flopped down on the couch.

"Forget it," he said. "You can have the song, Davy."

"You sure?" Davy said. "Petah thought it would be perfect for you to dance to."

"No, you're dancing better to it than I could," Franky said.

"If you're sure, mate," Davy said.

"I'm sure," Franky replied. Davy nodded, and went to call Ruth, telling her he had a song, and to discuss what a good time was to work on their routine.

Later, Peter and Franky got out Monroe's student directory again, and began flipping through the pages. Franky had decided to take Judy's advice and skip asking Aimee to the dance for the time being.

"Well, let's get it started," Franky said, opening the directory.

"What about Abby Addison?" Peter asked. Franky picked up the phone, and dialed.

"Hi, Abby?" he asked. "This is Franky McAlister. Listen, about the dance contest . . . . oh. Okay. Bye."

"What did she say?" Peter asked.

"She said she's got a date," Franky said. "Well, let's keep going."

For two hours, Peter and Franky went through the entire directory, but most of the girls either already had dates, or didn't want to go to the dance in the first place.

"Okay, bye," Franky sighed, hanging up with another girl. "That takes care of Zuzu Zyphylmeyer."

"Look, why don't you just ask Aimee?" Micky asked, walking over.

"Because she's not gonna go for a rock and roll contest," Franky protested.

"Why not?" Micky asked. "We've played several dances at your school, and I've seen her dance to our music!"

"Well . . . ." Franky shrugged.

"Ask her already!" Micky shouted, giving the thirteen-year-old a swat upside the head.

"Okay, okay, I'll ask her," Franky said, and he picked up the phone. He dialed Aimee's number and waited. It rang about five times before someone picked it up.

"Hello, Aimee?" Franky asked. "Oh, hi. Is Aimee there? No, huh? The library? Okay, thanks."

"Well?" Micky asked.

"Her kid sister," Franky groaned. "She said Aimee was at the library. And there are like ten in the city."

"Why didn't you ask which one she went to?" Peter asked.

"Her sister's only seven," Franky said. "I doubt she'd know."

"Oh for crying out . . ." Micky began, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Franky, you're driving me nuts!"

"I'll just wait until tomorrow. And I hate to break this to you, Micky, but you _are_ nuts."

Micky let that remark slide. He just shook his head, and he went to go work on his dance routine.

Monday rolled around. The dance contest was that Saturday. The minute school let out, Franky went down to the community center to see what was going on. The Monkees were helping Jerry go through the songs that were on the sign up sheet.

"I hope you have all these songs, Jerry," Micky said.

"That's like asking a bird if it has wings," Franky commented.

"You said it, my man," Jerry said. "What brings you down here?"

"I just wanted your advice Jerry," Franky said. "Davy said you're a chick magnet."

"Really?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Franky said. "He said you take one look at a girl, and you're drawn to her, just like a magnet, and you can't be pulled away, no matter what."

"He did, huh?" Jerry asked, looking over at Davy. Davy just smiled sheepishly.

"A-heh, heh, heh," he laughed, nervously.

"Okay, Frank," Jerry said. "What do you need to know?"

"How do you ask a girl out?" Franky asked.

"A classmate of yours?"

"Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"We're both thirteen."

"Have you ever talked to this girl before? I mean, is she one of those girls you've seen in classes and admired from afar, or do you _know_ her?"

"Yeah, I know her. I've talked to her. We're friends, but . . . . well, you know what I mean?"

"Okay then. This is what I suggest. I suggest you walk up to her, and say, want to enter to the dance contest with me on Saturday?"

"But what if she doesn't dig the whole rock and roll scene?"

"She likes you, doesn't she?"

"I think so."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem."

Franky nodded. He wasn't sure he believed Jerry on that one.

"You know, he's right, shotgun," Mike said. "The best way to ask a girl you like out is to just come right out and say wanna go out."

"But what if she says no?" Franky asked.

"Then she's not the right girl for you," Davy said. "You've got to remembah there ah plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, you can't spend your whole life wondering if just one girl will go out with you," Micky said. "Especially if you don't even ask her, first!"

"You'll never know unless you try," Peter said.

Franky nodded again, and left the community center. He thought about what the Monkees and Jerry said, and decided to just do it. He walked straight to Aimee's apartment building and knocked on the door. Her mother answered it.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Um, h-hello," he said, a bit nervously. "My name's Franky McAlister. Is Aimee home?"

"Yes, she is," Mrs. Armbruster said. "I'll get her for you. Aimee! Someone's here to see you!"

"Hi, Franky," Aimee said, once she came to the door.

"Hi, Aimee," Franky said. "Uhh, are you . . . . are you doing anything Saturday night?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to that dance at the community center."

"Oh. Uhh, anybody ask you to that?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes. See, this boy in my social studies class asked me if I wanted to go and . . . . ."

"Oh. Okay. Uhh, I'll see you later, Aimee."

"But Franky, wait a minute!"

Too late. Franky was long gone before Aimee could explain that she hadn't said yes to the boy who asked her out. He went back to the Pad. Micky and Peter were working on their routines.

"I hope you're not trying to steal my moves," Peter said.

"Would I do something like that to my best friend?" Micky asked. "You know me better than that, Pete."

"It's just as well. Valerie and I are gonna kick your behinds at the contest."

"We'll see who's behinds get kicked. Marsha and I are gonna dance circles around you."

"You wish."

"Hi, guys," Franky said.

"Oh, hi, Franky," Micky said. "What happened?"

"Did you ask Aimee to the dance?" Peter asked.

"Well, I tried," Franky said, shrugging.

"Oh no, don't tell me," Micky said. "Let me guess. You choked."

"No," Franky sighed. "She's going with someone else."

"Oh man, that's a drag," Micky said, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Franky," Peter said, putting his arm around his nephew's shoulder. "You can still come to the dance, you know."

"Yeah," Franky said, "but I can't enter the contest."

Franky heaved a sigh, and went to the downstairs bedroom. Micky and Peter looked at each other. They didn't know what to say.


	4. The Contest

On Saturday, nearly all of Los Angeles was at the community center ready for the dance contest. They were dying to see how it was going to go. Franky was over at the refreshment table with his friends, trying to get the scoop on who Aimee was there with.

"Who did she say she going with?" Shawn asked.

"Some kid from her social studies class she said," Franky said.

"She didn't say anything to any of us," Calvin replied.

"Well," Franky just shrugged. The lights dimmed suddenly, and a spotlight went up on the bandstand.

"All right everybody!" Jerry shouted. "The moment we've all been waiting for has arrived! It's time for the dance contest!"

Everyone in the room began applauding and screaming. Jerry waited until they calmed down a little.

"The judges will determine the winner by the Applause-O-Meter," Jerry said, indicating some kind of contraption in the corner, similar to the one from the Rock-A-Thon contest.

"Now, as I sometimes say on my radio show," Jerry continued, "sixty seconds make one minute, sixty minutes make one hour, twenty-four hours make up one day, and out of that twenty-four hours, well, who knows how many songs we'll be able to pull in this contest, dedicated to the hippest show on the radio, so without further 'do, let's carry on through! Our first competitors, a young couple from James Monroe Junior High, Joey Dixon and Sydney Wilcox, dancing to the Miracles 'Whole Lot of Shaking in My Heart'. Hit it!"

The song started, and the spotlight was on the couple, dancing their routine. They had been practicing since they heard about the dance contest. Once the song was over, everyone in the room applauded.

"Next up," Jerry said, "the Mashed Potato Master, Ken Mills, and the very lovely Barbara Mills, performing to 'Mashed Potato Time,' by none other than Dee Dee Sharp!"

Ken and Barbara went out, doing the Mashed Potato. A lot of people whistled at them as they danced. Mark smacked his hand over his eyes.

"I can't believe my dad is doing this in public," he groaned. "Let me know if he throws his back out."

The song was over a few moments later, and thankfully, Mark's father hadn't thrown his back out.

"Moving right along," Jerry said, "back to another Smokey Robinson and the Miracles song, 'Mickey's Monkey' and I should spell it M-O-N-K-E-E because it's gonna be danced by the talented Micky Dolenz of the Monkees, and his lady friend, Marsha Whittaker!"

Micky and Marsha began dancing to the song "Mickey's Monkey," though Micky's dancing was like a comedy routine.

"What's 'e doing?" Davy asked. "'Is impression of Fred Astaire's impression of James Cagney?"

"You dirty rat!" Micky shouted, giving Davy a dirty look as the song was winding down. Everyone applauded.

"Our next contestants," Jerry said. "Part of the younger generation. You saw his dad do the Mashed Potato, so now welcome Mark Mills, and Shawn Smith, dancing to Martha and the Vandellas' 'Quicksand'!"

The song started, and Mark and Shawn began dancing. They were a big hit with the junior high school crowd.

"He takes after his father," Barbara commented.

"Coming up next," Jerry said. "The Isley Brothers' 'This Old Heart of Mine', featuring the stylings of Jason Cabot, and Therese Barnes!"

Jason and Therese walked out onto the dance floor and worked to their music.

"I thought they were off this weekend," Franky said.

"You know Jason and Therese," Laurie said. "On again off again. And I think they're on for this contest. Next weekend, they'll be off again."

Jason and Therese got a good applause going themselves once they were finished.

"Moving right along," Jerry said, putting on another record, "next up Peter Tork and Valerie Cartwright, with Dion's 'Runaround Sue'."

Franky stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled as loudly, and as shrilly as humanly possible. Of course, he was standing right next to Mike.

"Hey, I value my hearing!" he shouted.

Franky didn't say anything to the Texan Monkee. He just continued cheering his uncle on. Davy was whistling as well.

"Atta way to dance, Petah!" he called out.

"Up next is Mike Nesmith and Judy Henderson," Jerry said, "dancing to 'Morse Code of Love' by the Capris!"

Mike and Judy went out on the dance floor, and went into their routine, but Davy was wondering something.

"'Ey, you know 'ow 'e's half warlock, right guys?" he asked Micky, Peter, and Franky. "'Ow do we know 'e didn't use 'is magic to make 'im a better dancah?"

Mike happened to hear the British Monkee. He responded by snapping his fingers and dropping a water balloon on Davy's head. Micky, Peter, and Franky cracked up, while everyone else was wondering where that water balloon had come from.

"Very funny, Mike!" Davy shouted.

Mike didn't say anything, he just continued dancing. He and Judy got a roaring applause when they were finished. Jerry applauded, and announced the next couple.

"We're back to the younger generation," he said. "Calvin Collins and his date, Laurie Clifford, to Little Eva's 'Locomotion'."

The classic song blared out from the speakers, and Laurie and Calvin began dancing to it.

"All right, we're nearing the end," Jerry said. "Here's our last contestants, of the evening, Davy Jones and Ruth Dodson, mashing the potatoes to Dee Dee Sharp's 'Gravy,' the follow up to 'Mashed Potato Time'. Kick it!"

Davy and Ruth began to do their own version of the Mashed Potato, throwing in some of their own moves. The song ended, and everyone clapped. The judges, who had been watching the Applause-O-Meter throughout the whole contest. They had to compare notes and talk before a winner was chosen. Jerry played a slower song so everybody could relax a little. As everyone scattered, Aimee walked over to Franky.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," Franky said.

"I didn't get to finish what I was saying at my apartment the other day. I wanted to tell you that the boy from my class asked me, but I told him I already had a date."

"Who?"

"Well, I wanted to go with you."

"You did?"

"Yes. And I would have been glad to enter the contest with you, Franky."

"Oh brother, am I an idiot, or what?"

"No, you're not an idiot."

"You must think I'm pretty stupid, though."

"Not at all. I really like you, Franky. I don't know why you would think I wouldn't enter the contest."

"Well, it's just that I heard you're not really that into rock and roll. Well, it's too late now."

"No it isn't," Peter said, coming over. "I've got a song for you to dance to, and I'm gonna go talk to Jerry right now."

Of course, at that moment, Jerry had just received the envelope from the judges.

"Okay, everybody, this is it!" he shouted. "Third place in our dance contest goes to . . . ."

"Hold it, hold it!" Peter shouted. "Mr. Blavat, we've got a last minute entry."

"Peter, I was just about to announce the winners," Jerry said.

"I know, but this is important," Peter said.

"All right," Jerry said, shrugging. "Give me a minute to talk to the judges."

Jerry jumped off the bandstand and went to the judge's table to discuss this last minute entry. Nobody could hear what they were saying. Finally, Jerry nodded, and went back to the bandstand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "we're gonna hold off announcing the winners, so we can let another last minute young couple perform in our contest. Here are Franky McAlister and Aimee Armbruster. They'll be dancing to Tina Britt's 'The Real Thing.' Knock yourselves out, you guys."

Franky and Aimee went out onto the dance floor, and danced. They didn't have anything planned, though. It was all an impromptu performance, one that got the crowd clapping like crazy. Micky, Davy, and Mike were actually encouraging the crowd to clap. The Applause-O-Meter went off the scale at the act!

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jerry shouted. "I don't think the judges need to confirm votes again! Franky and Aimee have gone and stole the show!"

Everyone began to cheer like crazy. Jerry stepped off the bandstand and handed Franky and Aimee the first place trophy.

"Great dancing, guys," he said. "But next time, don't cut it so close."

Franky and Aimee laughed. The dance began to wind down then. It went on until midnight. The Monkees and Franky were walking out to the Monkee Mobile, talking about the contest.

"I still can't believe Aimee and I won," Franky said.

"Hey, Jerry had to give it to you guys," Peter said. "You were great!"

"Yeah, and besides, second place isn't so bad, Davy," Mike said.

"Yeah, I know," Davy said. "Don't worry, I'm not sore about it. Franky and Aimee really were the greatest. Especially since they nevah 'ad a rehearsal!"

"Actually, I'm a little surprised at the outcome," Micky said. "How far did Mike rank up there again?"

"Fifth," Davy said. "I wanted to see the results of the voting."

"Fourth if Franky and Aimee hadn't stolen the show," Peter said.

"I'm just surprised I made it that high," Mike said. "I guess my dancin' must be gettin' better."

Mike began dancing the Twist a little, although he ended up losing his balance, and crashing into a bike on the bike rack, causing the rest of the bikes, and the rack to come crashing to the ground.

"Mike, are you all right?" Micky asked.

"Then again," Mike said. "Maybe I'm just as uncoordinated as ever."

And with that, everyone started laughing.

The End


End file.
